05 Lipca 2011
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Rodzinka Dinka odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Nurkuj, Olly! - Jak tu się wyśliznąć, odc. 8 (Slip Slidin' Away); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Kajtuś - Każdy jest najlepszy, odc. 2 (Everyone's best); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 8 (Bombard Jedi); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Pokój 107 - odc. 5/13 - Opiekunka do dziecka; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:45 Klan - odc. 2026 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Klan - odc. 2027 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 6/13 - Miłosne igraszki; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Pogodni - odc. 4; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Polska Pięknieje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Pogodni - odc. 4; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Plebania - odc. 1681; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Natura w Jedynce - Życie ptaków - Granice wytrzymałości- odc.10 (The life of birds- Limits of endurance); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Doręczyciel - odc. 2/14 - Urodziny - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Szminka w wielkim mieście - odc. 5 (Lipstick Jungle, ep. 5) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Jak rośnie ogród, odc. 42 (odc. 16, seria II) (How does your garden grow); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Komornik - txt str.777 93'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Andrzej Chyra, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Kinga Preis, Grzegorz Wojdon, Jan Frycz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Pogodni - odc. 4; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Pod osłoną nocy - odc. 7 (Moonlight, ep. 7) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Pod osłoną nocy - odc. 8 (Moonlight, ep. 8) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Kino nocnych marków - Tata w podróży służbowej (Otac na sluzbenom putu - ljubavno istorijski film) 130'; dramat kraj prod.JUGOSŁAWIA (1985); reż.:Emir Kusturica; wyk.:Mira Furlan, Predrag Lakovic, Miki Manojlovic, Moreno D'E Bartolli; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Kino nocnych marków - Big Bang 89'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Ludwik Benoit, Zofia Merle, Janusz Gajos, Zdzisław Kozień, Bożena Dykiel, Franciszek Pieczka, Roman Kłosowski, Iga Cembrzyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Notacje - Jerzy Maksymiuk. Gwałtowny i dynamiczny; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Apetyt na życie - odc. 4/26; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 45; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 209 - Pożar; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- lato - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:03, 10:18; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Pogodni - odc. 4; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 TELEZAKUPY 11:25 Familiada - odc. 1844; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Sztuka życia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Tak to leciało! - (90); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Misja; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Lokatorzy - odc. 10 Żegnaj Warszawo; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Pogodni - odc. 4; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 10/21 - Pocztówka ze Spitzbergenu, czyli oczarowanie - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Pytanie na lato; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:35 Europa da się lubić; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 12/65; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:20 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 15/18 - Oblężenie - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 76 (295) Fortuna kołem się toczy; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Operacja "Koza" - txt str.777 91'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Konrad Szołajski; wyk.:Ewa Gawryluk, Olaf Lubaszenko, Edyta Jungowska, Stanisława Celińska, Krzysztof Kowalewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Pogodni - odc. 4; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Kulturalne Lato DWÓJKI - Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie (wydanie wakacyjne); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Czas honoru - odc. 30 seria III "Zdrajcy" - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Skazany na bluesa 97'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Jan Kidawa-Błoński; wyk.:Jolanta Fraszyńska, Anna Dymna, Maciej Balcar, Tomasz Kot; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Siedlisko - odc. 9/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Operacja "Koza" 91'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Konrad Szołajski; wyk.:Ewa Gawryluk, Olaf Lubaszenko, Edyta Jungowska, Stanisława Celińska, Krzysztof Kowalewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Szczęściarze 26'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tomasz Wolski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (1627) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Przygody Animków (49) 08:00 Scooby Doo (21) 08:30 Gumisie (18) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (252) 10:00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (3) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich (339) 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (42) 11:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (43) 12:00 Dom nie do poznania (208) 13:00 Ostry dyżur (19) 14:00 Miodowe lata (11) 14:45 Szpilki na Giewoncie (11) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:45 Dlaczego ja? (146) 17:45 Trudne sprawy (27) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (32) 20:05 Formuła 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (7) 23:00 Get Rich or Die Tryin': Historia 50 Centa 01:20 Centrum życia (1) 01:50 Zagadkowa Noc (617) 03:00 Zza kamery... (33) 03:15 Tajemnice losu (735) TVN 04:55 Uwaga! 05:15 Granie na śniadanie 06:00 Mango - Telezakupy 08:00 Rozmowy w toku 08:55 Milionerzy 09:50 Dwóch i pół (11) 10:20 Dwóch i pół (12) 10:50 Brzydula (89) 11:20 Brzydula (90) 11:50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 12:50 Na Wspólnej (1333) 13:20 Na Wspólnej (1334) 13:50 Na Wspólnej (1335) 14:15 Detektywi 14:50 W-11 wydział śledczy 15:30 Plotkara (13) 16:25 Rozmowy w toku 17:20 Pogoda na wakacje 17:25 Sąd rodzinny 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 W-11 wydział śledczy 20:50 Dr House (21) 21:50 Przepis na życie (3) 22:45 Kuba Wojewódzki (15) 23:45 Goście (7) 00:40 Uwaga! 01:00 Arkana magii 02:20 Rozmowy w toku 03:10 Nic straconego TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:46 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:54 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:18 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:56 Pogodni - odc. 4; serial interaktywny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:46 Pogodni - odc. 4; serial interaktywny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:45 Pogodni - odc. 4; serial interaktywny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:48 Pogodni - odc. 4; serial interaktywny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:53 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:10 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Czwarte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:36 Desperaci - nieznana historia PRL - u - Powstanie w Brzegu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:07 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:51 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:09 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:16 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:09 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:22 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:33 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:51 Newsroom - odc. 36; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:16 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:59 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:10 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 5:05 VIP - odc. 360, program kulturalny 5:25 Zbuntowani - odc. 51, Meksyk 2006 6:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 217, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 23, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Na południe - odc. 6, Kanada, USA 1994 11:25 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 20, Meksyk 2009 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 VIP - odc. 360, program kulturalny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 34 16:00 Na południe - odc. 7, Kanada, USA 1994 17:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 21, Meksyk 2009 18:00 Łebski Harry - odc. 26, serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 18:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 26, serial animowany, Francja 1983 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 24, Meksyk 2010 20:00 Galileo - odc. 204 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 - odc. 12, USA, Kanada 2007 21:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 - odc. 13, USA, Kanada 2007 22:50 mała Czarna - odc. 268 23:50 Pogrzeb - film gangsterski, USA 1996 1:55 Galileo - odc. 204 2:55 Zamiana żon - Kordowscy/Kępińscy - odc. 10, Polska 2007 3:40 Muzyczne listy - odc. 2922, magazyn muzyczny 4:30 VIP - program kulturalny 4:55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Opowiedz nam swoją historię...; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Matylda - odc. 13/33 - Siła przyzwyczajenia (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Przygrywka - odc. 4 - Po nitce do kłębka; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 6 - Anna - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:03, 10:18; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Izrael - Jerozolima; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 392 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 17/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 207* Goodbye Złotopolski; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Ranczo - odc. 20* - Diabelskie porachunki; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 14:45 Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej im. Marka Grechuty - Koncert Finałowy cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Przyłbice i kaptury - odc. 8/9* - A wężowi biada; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Opowiedz nam swoją historię...; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 17/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - Leśna brać; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Podróże kapitana Klipera - Szalony Roger w opałach, odc. 4; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Determinator - odc. 7/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 IX Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2007 "Dwójki, pary, duety"; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Mrok - odc. 7/8* - Król życia; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Koncert na Placu Marii Magdaleny - zespół nazywa się Świetliki cz. 2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 17/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Podróże kapitana Klipera - Szalony Roger w opałach, odc. 4; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 76; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 392; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Gry wojenne - cz. 4; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Szansa na Sukces - Beata i Bajm; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Cinemax 06:00 Lustro 07:35 Tylko tydzień 09:10 Człowiek z piasku 10:50 Najlepsi reżyserzy 11:20 Mama jest u fryzjera 12:55 Listy do Jenny 14:30 Złodzieje motorów 14:50 Ja i Orson Welles 16:40 Hakerzy 18:25 Tylko tydzień 20:00 Bez skazy 21:50 Na tropie Wilby'ego 23:35 Co każdy skaut wiedzieć powinien 01:05 Świadek mimo woli 03:00 W drodze 04:35 Ostatni dzień lata